


As Dores de Sonhar

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As dores de deixar sonhos invadirem pesadelos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Dores de Sonhar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Pains of Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388340) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel)



> **Disclaimer:** É tudo da JK Rowling. 
> 
> Escrito para poder participar do Drabble Fest da comunidade do LJ potterslashfics. A palavra escolhida foi _sonhos_.

Harry acordou assustado e suado. Não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez. Lutar em uma guerra tinha conseqüências, e para Harry os tormentos da noite não eram nenhuma novidade.

Pesadelos: um preço pequeno que Harry pagava sem reclamar. O que lhe custava mais eram os sonhos que os pesadelos camuflavam. 

Doía.

— Olhe... para... mim... — Severo sempre sussurrava.

Seus olhos encontravam a escuridão dos dele, e Harry sabia que Severo via só o verde dos de sua mãe. Mas nos sonhos de seus pesadelos, Severo nunca via além do amor que ele, Harry, sentia e sempre sentiria.

Doía.


End file.
